Forum:So now that I have a level 20...
I'd like to start rolling with a defined and specific crew. I play on Xbox. My main char is a Medic/Engineer. I'd like to build a team with other people who have geared themselves toward specific rolls, where we can al get to know eachother gameplay-wise and start taking down the house. I'm available most evenings eastern US time, so it me up either on here on my talk page or on XBL. Gamertag same as sig. 21:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm definitely interested with that idea also, since I tend to get a lot of undesired types of players, the selfish "Lone Wolves" as I call 'em. I already sent you a message over XBL. I'm a major team player and do what's necessary, if you're interested. Gamertag same as sig. Anko the Great 21:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, Anko. I am definitely down with the team experience as well. I just want to be with people where I fit in and am useful. I'll try to make it on Xbl today and add you. 21:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Same here. I usually tend to pick the classes that people neglect. (If it fits with fulfilling the Primary Objective) My character's focus is combat heavy or combat oriented. My forte is anything involving Turrets. Implementing, sustaining, hacking or controlling, Turret tactics are my kind of thing. Anko the Great 22:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. So would you say you are a Soldier/Operative/Engi? I have tried to gear my guy for a support role; health/speed buffs, Kevlar plates, lazarus grenade, gatling turrets, extra mine, etc. I am trying to experiment more with being a light so I can rush to where most needed and help out. My other char, a rank 2, I am trying to gear more for frontline combat as a heavy soldier, but also as an operative for when one is needed. 22:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : I guess you can say that, but I can sustain myself as a medic quite well, given I only have Improved Increase Supplies, Metabolism and Self Resurrection. "Jack of All Trades, Master of Guns" as I wanna call it. On several occasions, I use the Medic class more as a self-preserving courier on delivery objectives. It came in handy playing the airport mission as the Security, when delivering the codes back to the beginning of the Security side of the stage. My character is sticking with Medium, but I may experiment with light on a new character, focusing and expanding on the Medic-Operative "Courier" idea. Anko the Great 22:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd gladly, so long as you operate somewhere within my usual hours. I currently have a heavy pure Engineer (whom I love) at lvl 20, all buffs available and a great defensive character. I also have a rank 3 (almost 4) light Operative, does well behind enemy lines and is more of a flanking teammate (i.e. you won't see me unless I just saved you). Also working on a Soldier and Medic, but they're both very low. Stilll, I can flex to whatever you're playing! Gamertag is Cthulus Wrath, drop me a friend request. 23:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Cthulus Wrath : : Brand new level 20 here, I play exclusively as a Heavy and I only do Engineer or Medic (The only time I've ever switched online is when my team couldn't take a hack objective so I switched, killed everyone in the room solo and took the objective almost singlehandedly). My Medic classes, which I use the most, is only metabolism, both increase supply abilities, self resurrection, increased health boost, and downed fire. My character specializes in keeping the team rolling as long as I can, I almost never have supplies because I'm constantly reviving people and when I get down I shoot everybody who tries to kill me until I'm picked up or I can revive myself. I've had several games going 10,000 exp+, and I'm trying to get a crew going for Brink, I already have 4 guys in it.If you want to add me on Xbox it's the same name I sign with on this. Also I won't have my Xbox for a week or so because I really need to focus on school until summer. American Grit 03:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Levels 21 and above will be available soon. Splash Damage has not yet planned to extend the maximum level. -- 05:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Contradictory statement much?^^^ 17:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ^ L O L Drejnaught 19:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Drejnaught It might be too late but send me a message at Quarantined42 if you need me, I'm playing a Light Medic most times and will usualy take a sniper role aside from my support heavy gameplay. 16:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I personally think being lone wolf makes the game interesting however some team work is needed so i would.casually kill all in sight listening to team mates request and wathing the hud for objectives and then help out in the shadows ^thats more of an operative type of person. There is still a good ammount of teamplay in that strategy. Lone Wolfing is basically running off alone into the heart of the enemies, killing everyone you can; not being any real help to your team. GigaDrillBreaker 14:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Brink peeps. So i have been playing this game hardcore, and cant really get into a good group of peolpe that play as a team. I am a huge team player and Im looking for people to team up with. I have a level 20 medic (small) who is all about healing and reviving (improved life buff, adrenaline boost, lazarus grenade) and side class is operative for when needed to hack (grenade support, and intell) I have also a level 16 (medium)engineer (command post attacker/defender/upgrader) and medic (supplier/revive) and last but not least level 7 (large) soldier (support fire/explosive expert/bomb planter) and operative when needed to hack (anti engineer) So if anyone out there needs a awesome team player and who knows how to play the game send me a friend invite (xbox) gamer tag is..... RizzelmyDizzel Are you ready brothers? Sup guys, LegionOfShadows here. I'd love to join your crew, but the problem is, I am on PS3. However, if I had one, let me tell you, I am a team player. While I go Lone Wolf most of the time, this is to support my team mates. I am not a good medic, because I have barely any abilities there, and am more of an engineer or soldier. I am also a good operative, becuase I know hwo to hold a position wiht only caltrop grenades and sticky bombs. Looking for an Xbox 360 fireteam, my gamertag is SteelyIBosh. im not gonna type out what sort of role i am, but ive played the game since launch, ive got 3 level 20's and know the game inside out, including how to play in a team. Add me if you want to start some form of serious team :) ~ SteelyIBosh @SteelylBosh RizzelmyDizzel here be expecting a invite from me want to start making a Brink group so bad have one level 20 but working on 2 more been playing since launch also. IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO JOIN A BRINK GROUP SEND A MESSAGE TO 'RizzelmyDizzel '(XBOX). Are we ready brothers? -RizzelmyDizzel